Incondicionalmente?
by Nina P. Black
Summary: Uma songfic com a música da Capital Inicial.Tiago resolve dar uma última chance a seu amor por Lily.


Avisos da autora: 1)os personagens não são meus, isso é óbvio...se bem que eu queria...

2)Primeira fic,então não espere muito...

3)Se você quiser me dizer o que achou, eu garanto que vou ficar muito feliz também ),é só.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores, distraída com o peso dos livros que acabara de pegar na biblioteca. Pensava o quanto estavam difíceis as aulas de transfiguração:_"tenho algum tempo antes do jantar para terminar o último dever que a professora passou" _, pensava.

Subitamente, virou-se como se alguém tivesse chamado seu nome.

_"Estranho, é como se eu estivesse sendo seguida... ah, que bobagem Lílian Evans, é muito fácil ter essa sensação nesse castelo, afinal, com tantos fantasmas e quadros falantes, quem não se sentiria vigiada?" _, sorriu um pouco mais tranqüila.

Alguns passos depois voltou a olhar ao redor de si, com um leve sobressalto_"Se tiver alguém aí, é melhor aparecer" _disse baixinho, mas num tom perfeitamente audível pra quem quer que estivesse por ali.

Não houve resposta...

**Eu sigo você onde você for **

Deu de ombros, ligeiramente incomodada, e resolveu se apressar e chegar ao salão comunal. Quando se voltou ao seu caminho, deu de cara com alguém.

- Oi Lily!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritou, deixando cair tudo que tinha nas mãos.

- Calma querida, sei que está feliz em me ver, mas não precisa chamar a atenção do castelo inteiro. – Disse um belo rapaz com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, já recomposto do susto que tomara com o grito da moça.

- Você quer me matar de susto seu idiota? – Abaixou-se furiosa para apanhar os objetos, ignorando a ajuda do rapaz.

- Ah Lily, não foi minha intenção – disse num tom de voz meigo com um arrependimento fingido.

- E pela milésima vez, é Evans pra você! Entendeu? É Evans, Potter!

- Hmm, Evans Potter. Não sabia que já estávamos assim, e olha que você ainda nem aceitou meu convite. Mas fica muito bem mesmo... Lily Evans Potter...Lily Potter.

A ruiva bufou e decidiu não retrucar, passou por ele feito um furacão tomando o rumo do salão da Grifinória.

Ele, logo que percebeu, seguiu-a o mais rápido.

- Então, Lily... hm...Evans - achou melhor não testar o humor da jovem mais uma vez em tão pouco tempo - aceita meu convite? Vai ao baile comigo? – disse enquanto chegavam ao buraco do retrato.

- Amortentia – a ruiva disse e a Mulher Gorda deixou-os entrar.

- Não vai me responder? Quem cala consente... posso considerar isso como um sim, suponho.

A moça respirou fundo, deixou os livros na mesinha e olhou pra ele.

_"Como pode ser tão lindo?" _, disse uma voz em sua cabeça. _"Ele não é lindo, é apenas irritante" _, retrucou._"Tá bom, o que te irrita é o fato dele ser irresponsável, criança, um verdadeiro maroto, no pior sentido do termo; ou o fato de você não parar de pensar nele apesar disso tudo?" _, a voz insistiu. _"Ah, cala a boca." _

- Ouça bem Potter. Você é irritante.

- E lindo também. - ele sorriu.

- Convencido.

- Realista.

- Imaturo, irresponsável.

- Inteligente, irresistível.

- Há um mundo de diferenças entre nós.

- Os opostos se atraem, Lily querida.

- Evans! E não, não se atraem. – _"Como pode dizer uma mentira dessas?" _

- Nós não temos nada em comum.

- Além do fato de nos amarmos...

- Eu não suporto que você fique aprontando pela escola como se fosse uma criança. Brincando com o sentimento dessas dezenas de garotas que passaram pela sua vida, como se elas não tivessem a mínima importância pra você.

- Elas têm certa importância, mas não tanto como você.

- Você age como se não tivesse respeito por ninguém. Como se não fosse capaz de sentir nada além da satisfação de conquistar mais um troféu de quadribol quando sai com elas. Eu não quero e não vou ser mais uma no seu currículo de garanhão. Então, pelo amor de Deus, por Merlin, ou o que você quiser, não me faça mais convites porque mesmo que eu os aceitasse não daria certo ok? Então, por favor, chega!

Disse tudo de um fôlego só e parou, olhando-o ofegante. Não saberia dizer o que passou pela cabeça dele, o olhar dele estava diferente. O sorriso que antes o deixava inacreditavelmente mais perfeito, se é que tinha como, desapareceu.

- Certo Evans – era mágoa, tristeza o que ela percebeu na voz dele? – Acho que finalmente entendi. Não sou bom o suficiente pra você não é? Eu entendo, você merece o melhor e eu definitivamente não sou, embora pareça prepotente e presunçoso como você me disse tantas vezes, eu não sou bom o bastante pra te fazer feliz. Tudo bem, eu aceito isso. Quem sabe se eu agisse um pouco diferente você percebesse que eu mereço uma chance. Porque eu posso ter tido muitas garotas, mas nunca quis nenhuma delas como eu quero você. Mas não vou falar disso enquanto não estiver à sua altura. Enquanto isso gostaria de pelo menos não ser expulso dos lugares onde você estiver, ou não conseguirei te mostrar que estou mudando.

Por um momento a ruiva se arrependeu de tudo o que disse, afinal, não era isso que ela esperava. Talvez se ele simplesmente tivesse dito que não pretendia descartá-la como fazia com as outras... mas algo na voz dele a fez hesitar.

- Amigos? – a mão estendida do garoto à sua frente fez desaparecerem seus devaneios.

- Amigos. – sentiu um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo com o toque dele.

- Ao menos assim posso me aproximar de você.

**Eu sigo você onde você for**

**Eu preciso de você pra aliviar a minha dor**

**Já estive aqui e ouço a sua voz**

**Me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós **

Tentando se livrar da sensação estranha que se apoderara do seu corpo, ela se sentou e começou a folhear um dos livros.

- Vai estudar agora? Não vai descer?

- Não, preciso terminar o dever que a McGonall passou hoje.

- Ah, a senhorita certinha não terminou o dever, que decepção para uma monitora. – disse o moreno num tom divertido.

O olhar que ela lhe lançou o fez parar de sorrir.

**Eu sigo você onde você for**

**Eu preciso de você pra aliviar a minha dor**

**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**

**O que mais você quer mudar em mim **

- Ok, parei. Posso te ajudar? Eu entendo algo de transfiguração e animagia... - disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ela o olhou entre surpresa e agradecida. Em meia hora eles terminaram e desceram a tempo de jantar. Não pôde deixar de perceber que ele estava anormalmente quieto.

- Tudo bem Pontas?

- Tudo ok Almofadinhas.

- Tem certeza? Você demorou.

- Umhum. Não se preocupe Aluado, estava ajudando a Evans com o dever de Transfiguração.

Sirius engasgou e Remo arregalou os olhos.

- E você tem certeza de que está tudo bem mesmo? Bom, por ter tido uma conversa civilizada com a sua doce ruiva você deveria estar feliz.

- E estou. Só não vou dançar uma conga.

Os dois amigos se olharam visivelmente preocupados, afinal, Tiago Potter não ser xingado por Lílian Evans era sim motivo pra dançar uma conga.

- Eu vou dormir.

Dizendo isso subiu as escadas do dormitório assim que chegaram ao salão comunal, deixando os amigos.

- Será que devemos fazer algo?

- Não sei Almofadinhas, vamos deixá-lo sozinho um pouco. Quem sabe amanhã ele estará bem.

Enquanto isso, Lily rolava na cama pensando nele.

_"Será que fuimuito dura com ele?"._A voz voltou a se manifestar:_"Claro que não,você não disse nada que não tivesse dito antes."__"Mas ele encarava tudo como uma piada ou não sei o que, nunca ficou como hoje"_. _"Que tinha de mais, você disse a verdade." "O olhar dele, não sei bem, parecia magoado." "E desde quando você se importa? Afinal ele é um Maroto, não tem sentimentos, como você mesma disse." "Eu não devia ter dito isso. Não é o que eu acho, e eu me importo sim." "Então por que nunca deu uma chance a ele?" _, a voz agora parecia sarcástica. _"Tenho medo de me apaixonar e sofrer." "Ah, entendi. Ms você já está sofrendo." "Não estou." "E já está apaixonada também." "Não, não estou. Não posso estar... ah meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?" "Aceite o convite dele e me deixe em paz." "E se ele tiver desistido?" "Seria bem feito pra você. Agora me deixa dormir." _

No dia seguinte decidiu se dedicar inteiramente aos estudos, e esquecer aquelas discussões idiotas consigo mesma. Quando se deu conta, a semana estava no fim. Surpreendentemente Potter cumpriu o que disse e manteve-se quieto naqueles dias. Tão quieto que Sirius decidiu azarar Snape pra ver se o ele reagia, e pegou uma detenção sozinho. Estava preocupado e chateado com o amigo que não quis participar de algo tão rotineiro para eles quanto dormir e acordar.

- Ainda não acredito que você realmente me deixou sozinho, Pontas.

- Eu avisei Almofadinhas.

- O que a Evans fez com você desde que vocês começaram a se relacionar como pessoas civilizadas? – de repente arregalou os olhos. - Ah não, como eu não vi antes? Ela trancou o verdadeiro Pontas em algum lugar terrível e escuro, e mandou um impostor. Aposto como você tomou a poção polissuco! Devolva o meu amigo! – concluiu sacudindo o outro.

- Pára Almofadinhas! Estou tentando fazê-la ver que eu mereço uma chance. Quero que ela vá ao baile comigo.

- Foi uma condição que ela impôs?

- Não, eu decidi mudar. Ser mais parecido com ela. Quem sabe assim ela me aceita?

- Ah não Pontas. Tudo bem que você esteja apaixonado, eu já aceitei essa desgraça que se abateu sobre você; mas você não pode abrir mão de si mesmo. Assim você não vai conquistá-la e ainda vai se perder...

- Está na hora da sua detenção, senhor Black.

**Você me quer incondicionalmente?**

**Ou me quer mais um pouco diferente **

Tiago viu a professora sair com o amigo e decidiu falar com ruiva; as palavras de Sirius ecoando em sua mente.

- Evans?

- Sim. – ela ergueu os belos olhos verdes do livro e o encarou. Quase se perdeu no olhar dele. _"Mesmo assim, apreensivo, ainda é lindo"._ _"Confessa logo, você gostava mais dele quando vivia aprontando pra chamar sua atenção." "Tá bem, admito, ele é Tiago Potter, ora, ser o centro das atenções combina com ele. Ele merece por ser tão... irresistível." _

O rapaz tentou não se deixar levar pelas íris da moça.

- ...comigo, Evans?

- Ahn? O que disse?

- Em que estava pensando?

_"Em você." _

- Nada, desculpe. Pode repetir o que disse?

- Perguntei se você já decidiu se via ao baile comigo. Ou ainda falta muito pra eu merecer uma chance? Não me comportei como disse que faria?

**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**

**O que mais você quer mudar em mim?**

**Você me quer incondicionalmente?**

**Ou me quer mais um pouco diferente **

- Bem, não posso negar que você tem se comportado, nem participou da última gracinha do seu amigo – disse isso sem ironia, apenas tomando coragem pra dizer tudo que estava pensando desde que se descobriu apaixonada pelo garoto.

**Que tipo de poder te satisfaz**

**Por que você quer que sejamos tão iguais?**

**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**

**O que mais você quer mudar em mim? **

- Ah Evans, quer saber? Eu estou cansado. Cansado de dizer que gosto de você pra quem quiser ouvir nesse castelo, e ainda assim você duvidar do que eu sinto. Deixei de ser eu mesmo, deixei os meus amigo sozinhos, deixei o Sirius pegar uma detenção sem levantar um dedo pra participar da 'gracinha' como você diz. Pelo menos ele e os Marotos estão comigo pelo que eu sou e não pelo que querem que eu seja. Você nunca deu uma chance ao verdadeiro Tiago Potter e eu estou farto. Cansei de poder ter qualquer garota enquanto a única que realmente me importava nunca aceitou um convite meu. –

Ela estava assustada com o desabafo dele. Justo agora que tinha percebido que o amava e estava prestes a dizer isso? Será que ainda dava tempo? _"Ele disse a única que importava..." _Será que mesmo depois de tudo isso ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela?

- E ouça bem você, porque é a última vez que eu digo isso Evans. Eu-amo-você. Mas se você não quer um Maroto na sua vida eu não vou fazer mais nada. Estou perdendo meus amigos por alguém que nem está comigo. E não vou deixar isso continuar acontecendo.

Virou-se respirando fundo e subiu para que ela não visse seus olhos úmidos.

**Você me quer incondicionalmente?**

**Ou me quer mais um pouco diferente? **

_"Logo agora que ia dizer que não queria que ele mudasse, ele simplesmente desiste." "Não sua idiota, você não ouviu que ele ainda te ama? O que está esperando que não foi atrás dele?" "Mas o que eu vou dizer?" "O que você ia dizer quando ele começou a falar." "Não sei se consigo." "Você é uma grifinória ou não?" "Certo." _

Subiu as escadas e suspirou antes de bater na porta do dormitório masculino.

- Potter, abra, preciso falar com você.

- Não, se veio me dizer pra deixá-la em paz, se poupe do trabalho. Eu não vou mais importuná-la.

A ruiva sacou a varinha e murmurou um _Alohomora _.

Entrou no dormitório e o viu sentado na cama próximo à janela, olhando pro céu.

- Agora que você disse tudo que queria, vai me ouvir sim.

- Não quero ouvir sermão agora. Eu não...

- Você despejou toda sua frustração em mim, eu sei que merece, mas não me deixou falar. Eu ia dizer que você estava mesmo diferente, mas que isso não me deixou feliz. Passei tanto tempo reclamando de você e quando você resolveu agir como eu disse que queria foi que eu percebi. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que você não seria o mesmo se não fosse um Maroto. – ele ainda achava algo muito interessante lá fora e continuou ouvindo sem encará-la.

- Não é só o seu jeito de sorrir e passar a mão no cabelo, ou o seu talento para me irritar... tudo que você faz me chama a atenção.

- A intenção era essa, em parte. – o garoto sussurrou.

- Eu sei. – riu – Mas o que me irritava mais, de verdade, era não conseguir parar de pensar em seu sorriso quando dizia meu nome. E eu sempre recusei seus convites porque tive medo de ser só mais uma na sua lista, eu te disse isso.

- Mas você nunca seria apenas mais uma, como pôde pensar isso?

- Seu histórico de romances não ajuda muito, se quer saber. E agora eu sei. Naquela noite que discutimos foi a primeira vez que te vi realmente triste. E me senti terrivelmente culpada por ser a responsável. – Agora ela também olhava pela janela, sem coragem de olhar os olhos castanhos dele, que a espreitavam cheios de surpresa, com um brilho satisfeito se insinuando aos poucos.

- Eu não queria admitir pra mim. Mas quando você deixou de aprontar eu vi que não tem a menor graça ficar nesse castelo sem o Potter que eu conheço. O Potter que propôs ser meu amigo não era o verdadeiro Potter.

- Você não está me dizendo que quer a minha amizade, está? – disse decepcionado. – Por que eu não quero e não vou ser seu amigo. Eu sempre quis você, desde que te vi. – disse baixinho, muito próximo a ela, que continuava olhando lá fora.

Ela suspirou e olhou pra ele decidida.

- Eu quero ir ao baile com você, Tiago.

A resposta tão sonhada, e o uso de seu primeiro nome numa mesma frase deixaram-no extasiado. Ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo que alguém podia dar, e iluminou o quarto, aqueceu o coração da jovem.

- Então, você quer dizer que eu não preciso desistir? Que...er, você vai me dar uma chance no baile?

- Não, eu não vou te dar uma chance no baile.

- Mas...

- Estou te dando uma chance agora. Uma chance para mim também.

- Acho que não entendi, uma chance pra você?

- Que parte de 'Eu amo você' vou ter que explicar duas vezes?

Ele se aproximou da ruiva e tocou seu rosto. Não estava sonhando, ela estava realmente ali dizendo que o amava. Enlaçou-a pela cintura com delicadeza, ainda se certificando de que ela era real.

Acariciou sua face corada com o polegar e as costas da mão, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu os dedos macios da garota tocarem seu rosto também.

_"Acalme-se Tiago" _pensou, _"é só uma garota" "A garota mais linda que você já viu, aquela que você amou desde o primeiro momento, mas ainda assim, apenas uma garota. Portanto, não desmaie agora." _Sorriu.

_"Ah, ele ainda vai me enlouquecer com esse sorriso." _

Diminuiu a distância entre seus rostos, e a viu cerrar os olhos. Fechou os seus a milímetros dela, e tentando fazer com que seu coração continuasse dentro de si e não lhe escapasse pela boca, depositou um beijo nos lábios tão desejados.

O toque daqueles lábios, o beijo doce, tão ansiosamente esperado fez com que ele se esquecesse por um momento de onde estava. Nem em todas as suas mais loucas fantasias era tão bom beijar a garota dos seus sonhos. Um beijo que se aprofundava aos poucos, deixando pra trás qualquer dúvida ou receio. Ele não sentia mais nada além daquele perfume que vinha dela, o toque das mãos dela, a pressão suave do corpo dela no seu. Poderiam perguntar a ele que dia é hoje e ele responderia com o maior sorriso do mundo : _"Ah, você quer saber as horas? O nome dela é Lílian Evans. Futuramente Lílian Evans Potter."_

"_Pensando bem, não, o sorriso dele não a enlouqueceria, mas aquele beijo sim." _Uma das mãos dele deslizavam pelas suas costas enquanto a outra acariciava sua nuca para mantê-la perto._"Como se eu tivesse pretensão de fugir, nem que eu quisesse conseguiria. Entendo perfeitamente como todas aquelas garotas se derretiam por ele. Se alguém quiser saber o meu nome agora vai ter que perguntar a outra pessoa, eu não sou capaz de lembrar. Só me lembro de ter visto um lindo sorriso antes de começar a sonhar." _Era tudo o que a jovem monitora conseguia pensar no momento.

_"Nenhuma garota me fez sentir tanta coisa num beijo. Também, ela não é qualquer garota, é a sua Lily." _

De súbito lembrou-se, e se separou suavemente dela, muito a contragosto.

_Ok, talvez o beijo dele me enlouqueça, mas a falta dele vai fazer um estrago muito maior". _

- Então, agora posso finalmente te chamar de Lily sem ser recebido com um grito?

- Acho que sim Tiago.

Ele afastou-se dela com um olhar divertido e ensaiou uma coreografia engraçada ao som de uma música imaginária.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo?

- Ensaiando, pode ser que toque uma conga no baile.

Rindo, a moça aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o rosto mais uma vez, fazendo com que ambos se esquecessem de onde estavam.

- Esse é o Potter que eu conheço.

- E você tem certeza de que esse é o Potter que você ama?

**Você me quer incondicionalmente?**

**Ou me quer mais um pouco diferente? **

- Sim, eu o amo como você é.

Puxou-o pela nuca e cobriu os lábios dele com os seus.

_"Só porque eu não quero enlouquecer." _Disse a si mesma._"Aham, sei." /i _


End file.
